


Happy Little Family

by Ghostsdontdie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Angst, F/M, Forced Marriage, No Smut, Slow Burn, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostsdontdie/pseuds/Ghostsdontdie
Summary: Rey is trapped in Kylo Ren's quarters, and discovers something that will change everything.





	1. First comes love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this isn't too dark, and that I am respectful towards the issues presented here. I have no intention of offending anyone or not taking the subject seriously. I may continue this weekly, I have not decided what the schedule will be yet.

Force no, please no, she thought to herself. This couldn’t be happening. She couldn’t be pregnant. Could she?  
She had been a prisoner on the Finalizer for two months now, and only recently had her and Ren been intimate. She knew it was a stupid thing to do, but she couldn’t help it, but now she wished she had. Anything but a baby.  
It wasn’t that Rey had no desire for children. On the contrary, she knew that if she could find her family she would eventually try to have her own, so she’d never be lonely again. But not at the age of twenty and definitely not with Kylo Ren.  
If he found out, he would never let her go. Her and the child would be kept by his side forever, two powerful force users who would either be imprisoned or used well in the service of the First Order. She’d have to watch her own child be seduced by the Dark Side. Dressed in black robes, threatened into submission and eventually kill whoever disagreed with them. Ren had promised to let her go as soon as he could find a way so that Snoke wouldn’t blame him for it, but now everything has changed, and if she’s sensed their baby’s force signature now, he’d definitely sense it when he returned.  
She thought about escaping. Mind trick a Stormtrooper, steal their uniform, take a Tie and go. Force pull their blaster, make them help her, and let her leave. But then every plan she envisioned ended in either her dying or her going back into a cell instead of Ren’s quarters, where she was now. Then her mind settled on another option, one she often thought of on Jakku, but never seriously considered until now. Taking her life.  
She could end her life before he could come back. Stop him from corrupting her or her baby, and the Resistance’s secrets would be safe. Sure they’d lose a Jedi, and she’d lose everything. But she’d die free, and that was far more valuable than being a tool for the Sith. She desperately looked around for a knife.

Ren was concerned when he could no longer sense her. He was anxious when he tried to find her through the force and could not. And he was terrified when the thought had occurred to him that she might have found a way to leave him.  
He was foolish to let her into his quarters. He had been even stupider requesting that she shared dinners with him, and he heard her giggle for the first time when he spilled sauce on his robes. He would have been furious had it been anyone else, but her laugh somehow eased him and he laughed as well. He realized simply having her around eased him too. The first night they slept together he could hardly believe it was happening, that this angel wanted him and he felt something beyond lust. He had meant to tell her how he felt, but could never believe she felt the same way. Now he worried he was played the whole time.  
The Stormtroopers and Hux demanded to know where he was going, but he simply left without saying anything, and got in his ship to go back. He could give them an explanation later. But now all that mattered was finding his precious scavenger.  
As he got closer he started to dread what he would find. When he was onboard and still felt nothing, he sprinted to his room. The Stormtroopers were still outside. When he got in he saw blood. Too much blood.  
“REY!” He bellowed through his mask. Rey was sobbing uncontrollably, shaking as she attempted to slit her right wrist. He bolted to her and grabbed her, taking away the knife and trying to keep the wound closed on her other wrist.  
“Why Rey? Why would you do this?” He cried, but by that time Rey had passed out. Realizing that there was no time to get her to the Medbay, he decided to force-heal her. What was maybe only minutes felt like years to him, and he could only hold onto her and pray that it worked. When the blood stopped pouring he felt her pulse. Faint, but still there. He sighed in relief, and took her to the Medbay.

Rey was confused when she woke up. She didn’t believe in Force-heaven, let alone one that smelled like bacta. She opened her eyes, and looking down she saw that she was in restraints and started to shake.  
“Let me go!” She yelled.  
“That won’t happen anytime soon.” A deep voice said beside her. She instantly turned her face away.  
“Look at me Rey,” he said, quietly but menacingly. Scared, she slowly turned to see Kylo Ren sitting beside her without his mask.  
“What you did was unacceptable. No matter how poorly you may think you have been treated here, you must know that there are far worse things to endure than imprisonment.” He said, trying to keep his voice level.  
“You don’t know do you?” She asked, voice shaky.  
“No, I don’t. So tell me Rey. I guarantee you that living would always have been a better alternative for you.” He said, voiced mixed with anger and sadness.  
“I… I was pregnant.” She managed to say. His eyes widened in confusion, then understanding.  
“So you chose to leave this life, rather than stay with me. I would have protected you Rey. I would have protected our child. And you could have lived a life wanting for nothing. Not family, wealth, or power. I would have given you everything.” He answered, his voice losing his anger. She frowned and said:  
“You would have trained our child to use the Dark Side of the Force. You would make me do the same, or imprison me so that at best I would be your house-wife, friendless and alone, at worst a slave kept alive only for your use and for our child. Make me betray my friends and all my beliefs by staying here with you. And our child would be condemned to do your bidding or Snoke’s. So no. You would have only given me everything I never wanted as you would take everything I valued.” Just then a healer came in.  
“Sorry to interrupt the two of you, but may I speak to the patient for a moment? We have to have a private conversation regarding her health.” He said.  
“No,” the knight answered immediately. “You will share it with the both of us.” After an awkward pause, the healer continued.  
“Very well then. Miss. Rey, you are very lucky that Lord Ren found you when he did. You should be discharged in two-days’ time, and you will be your same old self. As such, despite the blood loss, we were able to save the fetus, which is still growing inside you. If you no longer wish to keep it, then we can schedule an abortion for you. Any questions?” He asked. Ren grinned wickedly and Rey’s heart sank.  
“We would like to keep the baby, and we would be very grateful if you did not tell anyone. Now please leave us, my wife and I have a lot to discuss.” Kylo said, and watched the healer disappear behind a curtain. He then slid his arm around her and pulled her towards him.  
“You were right about one thing. I’m not letting you go now Rey,” he said, lips to her ear, “or should I say, Lady Ren?”


	2. Then comes Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. and Mrs. Ren receive blessing and further instructions from the Supreme Leader, but Rey is SUPER angry, and Kylo is relatively clueless on how to handle it.

“While I do not like the fact that you were so careless, I know see that it has brought us a happy accident. Tell me, how long has she been carrying your child?” The Supreme Leader asks. Ren responds:  
“Three weeks Supreme Leader.” Rey looks down avoiding eye contact. She’s not stupid enough to look up so that she has to start talking.  
“Lady Ren, look up,” he commands her. Rey doesn’t budge. That isn’t her name and she has nothing to say to him. But then suddenly her mind feels like it’s on fire, and she knows the only way to end it is to listen to him. Slowly she tilts her head up.  
“That’s not my name.” she says angrily. Snoke doesn’t get upset, he does something far creepier. He grins, looking terrifying with the disfigured face he has.  
“What fight you have. Ren has told me of your struggles and your fears, and I knew that you must be so strong. That is why it surprised me so, what you tried to do.” He disgusted her, claiming that suicide was only for the weak. Still she said nothing.  
“But no matter. For now you will carry and raise this child.” He continues.  
“Ren?”  
“Yes Supreme Leader?” Ren asks.  
“You must train her in the ways of the Force. Not here, in the confines of a Star Destroyer, but in Naboo, on your grandmother’s estate. I have reduced the amount of missions you will lead, and you will not leave her until the orders have been given.” Even though he had the mask on, Rey knew Kylo was upset, and suppressed a smile.  
“Leave us, Lady Ren.” Snoke said, and Rey was happy to oblige.   
“You are upset,” he said.  
“I trust in your judgement, Supreme Leader.” Ren replied, but it was clear he felt hurt.  
“Do you know why I have instructed you as such?” He asks. Ren answered:  
“Rey is force sensitive, and requires training. And this way I can prevent her from escaping.” Snoke sighed and told him:  
“No Ren, that is not why. Your wife is clearly upset with you, and if this “marriage” is not salvageable, the child will grow up with the same bickering parents that you had as a child, and eventually will side with her. Not only that, but if you cannot regain her trust she will seek out every opportunity to leave you, as she clearly already tried. The ultimate goal, is that you make her fall in love with you, while still being loyal to the Dark Side of the Force. Is that clear?”  
Ren was stunned. While the advice made sense, he had no idea why she slept with him in the first place, or if they could even go back to that happiness they shared before.  
“Yes Supreme Leader.” And the transmission was cut.

Rey had never been to Naboo, and couldn’t help but be in awe when she saw it. The stone courtyard, the gold-ceiling palace, the lush green fields, everything felt alive. It was incredible to see a thriving planet in this war, and it occurred to Rey that this peace was in no small part due to Vader and Ren, and how it may be the only planet of rich people. Realizing that the cost of this peace far exceeded the value diminished Rey’s enthusiasm. It didn’t help either than Ren was beside her the whole time, every so often trying to make conversation and her either remaining silent or merely nodding. She was still angry with him for denying her freedom, and what he did wasn’t excusable by just moving to a nice place.   
When they landed, they immediately went inside, Stormtroopers carrying their luggage, and Rey walking right passed Kylo into the home. It was large, beautiful but also dusty. She didn’t wait for anyone as she tried to go quickly up the stairs, determined to see everything on her own, but Kylo ran straight to her, and snatched her hand.  
“Let go.” She said sternly. She would have pulled her hand away, but his grip was too tight.  
“Rey please, let me show you the best part of the house.” He said, and started to pull her up. Rey was too tired to argue, so she just went along with him. He leaded her to the balcony, and Rey practically rolled her eyes at the picturesque sunset she saw. Of course it was gorgeous, the meadows below shining, and a waterfall in the distance. She had no doubt that if someone saw them there they would think that they’d be a perfect aristocrat couple with everything. But he was an arrogant evil prince and knight, and she was a scavenger and Jedi who served in the army against him. At one point of time she could have let go of allegiances, but after seeing his true colors she would never do it again.  
“Do you see that there?” He asked, using her hand to point to the waterfall. “My grandparents used to go down there on afternoons. I was thinking that starting tomorrow we could train there.” He said quietly. She thought she was being discreet when she rolled her eyes, but he caught it far too quickly.   
“What?” He demanded.  
“Try to be original in your ideas, instead of just copying everything your grandfather or Snoke did.” She said. His expression hardened.  
“You’re probably feeling really tired right now. Come,” he said, leading her to a room.  
“This is where we will be staying,” he said, going into the room. The bedroom had no windows, save for a round glass one the east side. The walls where made of brown stone, and the bed was huge, with sheer champagne curtains and while very pretty under soft yellow light, but there was a huge glaring problem. He saw her standing by the doorway and frowned.   
“What now?” He asked, clearly exasperated.   
“I’m not sleeping with you.” She said, staring at the Queen sized bed.  
“Stop being difficult and come,” he said, having lost his patience with her.  
“I’ll sleep in another room, or on the floor.” She said.  
“You would rather sleep on the floor than beside me,” he said, his pride clearly wounded.  
“I would rather sleep like the scavenger I am than the false wife you portray me to be. I don’t want you getting any illusions as to what we are.” Rey said firmly. Ren was hurt, but he did his best not to show it.  
“Dinner is in an hour. Either come with manners or don’t come at all.” He said, and stormed out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if this wasn't as good as the first chapter, and that Rey was furious the whole time, but I couldn't see her acting any other way. It may take a long time for them to get to a good place in their relationship, especially with two strong-willed characters. And getting pregnant before all of that is a whole other obstacle into itself.


	3. Dinner's good, the company I would change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner does not go as badly as one would think, but it doesn't go great either. But then again, did anyone think it would?

“I can see that went wonderfully,” Snoke said after listening to Ren’s report.  
“Supreme Leader, send me out again. She is adamant to refuse any scarp of kindness bestowed upon her by me.” He begged.  
“Ren, I find your lack of patience disturbing. Had it not been a week ago she tried to kill herself to escape you? Do you think your pregnant wife could cope easily with these changes? She is in a turmoil state, and if you cannot be patient with her now, you will surely fail as a father.” Snoke said. Once again Ren was stumped. Not only was he wondering how the Supreme Leader knew these things, but that how he himself could not come up with a rebuttal.  
“Yes, Supreme Leader. I will try to have more patience.” He said, and the transmission ended.

The dinner itself looked good, but Ren was not looking forward to it. He got there a few minutes early, as droids set up the table, filling it with varied savoury meats, steaming hot vegetables, and a bottle of wine, Old Republic Age. But none of this caught his attention, not when Rey walked down the stairs.  
She was dressed up, a soft pink dress pooled down her legs, white flowers embroidered on the top, hair loose and just passing her shoulders. She was beautiful, but sad, and there was nothing Ren wanted more than to see her smile and to take her in his arms.  
“Evening,” she said, keeping her eyes on the ground, and hurried to her seat. They then started to eat, neither having the courage to speak, and make it through a full main course without a word. But then Rey found her voice and asked;  
“Have you thought of any names? I mean, outside of Darth Vader?” She asked. He was then surprised, both by her mockery and the fact that she’s voluntarily speaking to him. But he has not thought about it.  
“Do you sense which sex it is?” He asked. Rey shakes her head.  
“Sometimes I think it’s a girl, other times a boy. But I can never tell for sure.” She says wistfully, starring down at her stomach. She hasn’t started showing yet, but she places her hand on her stomach and rubs it nonetheless. He gets up to go to her, and kneels before her.  
“May I?” He asks gently, and she slowly nods. He presses his hands onto her stomach, and starts to scan for the force signature. It’s faint but it’s there, and he puts his head there and moves his hands to her hips. He can’t help himself, so much has changed since the last time he held her, but he can’t let her go.  
“We should name her Rey, if it’s a girl.” He mutters against her stomach. She then laughs and says:  
“Let me guess. We’ll name him Kylo Ren, if it’s a boy?” He looks up at her.  
“I don’t see why not. What would you want to name him?” He asks.  
“Finn would be nice. Or Ben, either sounds really sweet.” She says, and his blood starts to boil. He would never name his child after that traitor, nor would he want to be reminded of his past on a daily basis. Which means she did this just to rile him up. But he won’t take the bait. Suddenly he releases her, and returns to his seat as dessert is being served. It’s a type of cold pastry, with vanilla ice cream inside and glazed chocolate bread surrounding it. Rey looks at it with a sense of wonder, and uses a knife to poke at it to see if it bounces back. Ren realizes that she’s never had any of this before, and feels a swell of pity and pride, that he could provide this to her. He is reminded of the truth that he was right to keep her here.  
He clears his throat to make eye contact with her, and shows her to use a knife and a spoon when eating it. There’s a crack when the bread breaks, and every bite is like heaven, and Ren can hardly contain himself when she giggles and lights up, and starts to gobble it down like the scavenger she is. When they both finish, Ren wipes his face, and looks across the table to see Rey’s face, chocolate stains around her mouth and even on her nose. He snickers and points to his nose. Rey is angry, but then realizes what he’s referring to and immediately wipes her face with a tablecloth, looking away embarrassed. Ren then wishes he hadn’t pointed it out, he would have much rather used his mouth to wipe all that away. But he puts those type of thoughts away, and offers his hand to take her upstairs. She agrees by nodding, and he takes her upstairs. He wants her trust; to show her he could be a gentleman for her. He takes her up to what he thought would be their room.  
“Get some rest. We will start training in the morning.” He then kisses her cheek, and her silence makes him more upset than anything. He turns away just as she shuts the door, and tries not to think about anything. Not the baby, not her light, not the unrequited feelings he has that he knows will only grow stronger for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was a slow chapter, but I feel that character development happens best in slow moments. Also, I wanted to have quiet time between Kylo Ren and Rey, and food always makes people more docile. And finally, here's the link to Rey's dress, which in my opinion is very Persephone-like.  
> http://www.dressesofgirl.com/princess-scoop-neck-pink-tulle-appliques-lace-short-sleeve-prom-dresses-dgd020102120-4641.html?utm_source=Tumblr&utm_medium=0067&utm_campaign=note


	4. Have you ever heard the story of...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ren begin training, and dinner seems to get awfully interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for not updating in so long, I had terrible writer's block and lots of schoolwork. But now that exams are over I have no plans of abandoning this story and plan to update more frequently.

The morning came quickly, and they walked to the field, in their best athletic wear with lightsabers in hand. Ben was eager to see if the baby made her any stronger, Rey was looking forward to the chance to pounce him again, even if she wouldn’t be able to leave.  
“Go start by running to the waterfall and back, and afterwards stretch. Then we’ll start training.” He says, and Rey begins to run towards the waterfall, as the sun beats down on her. The temperature is a little cool, and the air is moist so she doesn’t have much trouble going there and back. And while she doesn’t like stretching in front of Ren, she knows arguing is pointless.  
“Have a seat,” he says, motioning in front of him, as he sits with his legs crossed, “we have a lot to get through.” Rey nods and takes a seat in front of him.  
“Before we begin, I have to ask. What did Skywalker teach you?” He asks. Rey answers:  
“I learned the Jedi Code, the removal of emotions from our actions, and a lot of lightsaber training, as well as levitation.”  
“So I have to not only teach you everything, but tear down previous misconceptions too.” He says, sounding disappointed and resigned. But before she could retort, he continued:  
“Then I guess I should teach you the code of the Sith to start with. Repeat after me Rey,” He says, and Rey listens closely and obeys.  
“Peace is a lie, there is only passion”

“Peace is a lie, there is only passion”.

“Through passion, I gain strength.”

“Through passion, I gain strength.”

“Through strength, I gain power.”

“Through strength, I gain power.”

“Through power, I gain victory.”

“Through power, I gain victory.”

“Through victory, my chains are broken.”

“Through victory, my chains are broken.”

“The Force shall free me.”

“The Force shall free me.”

They do this for a few minutes, but Rey is a quick learner, and soon she grasps it. Ren asks her:  
“Do you know why we have this code Rey?”  
“So you can justify selfishness and act without reason?” She asks, and his eyes darken.  
“We say this so that we may be able to help the galaxy the way we see fit, and while we use our emotions we are never controlled by them. The Jedi ask for the impossible, it is why my grandfather left, and why I left as well.” He says.  
“Your uncle seemed to be fine.” She said.  
“Right before he abandoned his family to live the life of a hermit.” He says, and Rey can’t argue with that. He then brings out two sabers from his belt, Anakin’s and his.  
“Show me what you know.” He says. She does basic forms which he corrects, and she’s nowhere near ready enough to face him, he sees that she has near limitless potential, and that excites him greatly.  
“Not bad,” he says. Rey glares at him but he ignores it. He walks around her, as if circling her like she’s prey. She tries to ignore him, but when his hands wrap around hers and he presses her to his back, her breath hitches. It’s been ages since they were like this, and everything has changed since then.  
“You need to use your elbows more. Your shoulders should be looser, you’re too stiff.” Ben says, trying to ignore this same feeling down in his stomach. Ultimately they get the movements down, and eventually call it a day. They walk back in silence, neither really having the need to say anything.  
“So when do I fight you?” Rey asks playfully as they return indoors, and the right side of Ren’s lips curls up.  
“You don’t fight me Rey. This is all cautionary so that nothing will happen to you or the baby when I’m not around.” Ren says.  
“Scarred I might give you another scar?” She asks.  
“Scarred you’ll get one.” Ren answers.  
“Pride comes before the fall.” She responds.  
“I’ll be sure to remind you of that when your back’s on the ground.” He says as they go up the steps. Rey smiles at her feet and blushes.  
“See you at dinner.” She whispers seductively, and goes to her room. Ren doesn’t know where that came from, but he’s too pleased to care.  
Dinner is just as delicious as the previous night, only know it is seafood, with a variety of savory sauces overtop. Rey is wearing a jumpsuit, surprisingly enough, but it is a soft green and matches her eyes, he realizes.  
“This looks incredible,” she says, and begins to dig into her fish. Ren too starts to eat, and asks her:  
“So what did you think of training today?” He asks.  
“Surprisingly boring.” She answered.  
“What? Why?” He’s honestly startled by this answer. While some parts of training were better than others for him, he never thought any were boring.  
“I was expecting some nature-defining stories about the Sith, or some shameful ones about the Jedi. Or at least more than a simple poses lesson.” Rey said.  
“Would you like to know more about the Sith Rey?” He asks, surprised by her answer. He has plenty to share, but he thought she wouldn’t learn anything from them anyway.  
“Of course I would. After all, how can I bad-mouth them afterwards if I have no examples?” She says with a wink and he laughs.  
“Anything in particular?” He asks.  
“Outside of your family please.” She says, and moves beside him to listen. He takes a deep breath and starts.  
“Before the rule of two, before the split between Jedi and Sith, there were only force users, and each one was trained, but from then on was allowed their own path to make. But the Newly-Formed Republic would not have it, fearing the power of the Force, and demanded that the Force users submit themselves to a lifetime of service to them. Those who believed in the Republic, those who were cowards, pledged themselves almost immediately, for fear of persecution. But those who were resistant were labeled “Sith”, which in the ancient language of Corusians meant  
“the faithless.” They grew in numbers, but were still overwhelmed by the countless Jedi and Republic troops that chased them across the universe. From Mustafar to Hoth, or Force knows what other desolate planets they went to, it was never enough. It was even said that in order to justify their actions to themselves, the Jedi would always purge their emotions. After all, how else can you attack the same people who shared in your beliefs and that you professed to love?”  
“But then came Darth Ignis the Brilliant, who worked day and night trying to defend his people, and who was the best tactician that ever lived. They scattered themselves, creating destruction and havoc wherever they went, and no one, not even the Jedi, were able to predict their moves. Eventually, the Jedi decided to pull back, and Ignis had pulled out his forces, which created a form of “Ceasefire” so to speak on the two sides. It was only after his death did the Jedi recommence. They were so cowardly that they waited for the leader of their enemies to die of old age before striking again.”  
The whole time Rey seems to be mesmerised by his story. He hopes that by sharing this truth with her she will begin to understand, and one day share his views about the First Order, and the importance of their missions.  
“They’re not like that anymore,” she says quietly. “The New Republic on Hosnia would have never kept that rule, and the Jedi would only strike if provoked, not seek out enemies.”  
“Oh Rey,” he says, cupping her face with his hands, “the Jedi just did whatever it took to survive. Never out of the goodness of their own hearts, but if anything for utilitarian purposes. They’re not heroes, but survivors. The only thing worth note of them.” Rey moves so that their faces are almost touching.  
“Yes, it is.” And with that she uses the Force to grab his lightsaber, Force pushes him into the wall, and runs off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, and please subscribe. See you next time ; )


	5. Element of surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a dark turn, and Rey learns how little she really knew Kylo Ren...

HOW DARE SHE!!! He thought to himself. His head hurt, as she pushed him so far back that he knocked his head against the wall. The room was spinning, and as he gets up he needs to lean on the wall. 

She can’t have gotten far, he thought to himself, there’s Stormtroopers posted at every entrance… WHO DON’T KNOW SHE’S PREGNANT!

He then dashed outside, and heard screaming and blaster fire, but saw nothing. He then realised she went to the ship, and changed course.

“HOLD YOUR FIRE!” He bellowed, as Stormtroopers aimed at Rey, who was running not at the ship but into a forest as it turned out. He followed her without a second thought. Even though she was armed, he was stronger in the force and she would not be leaving so easily.

Despite being pregnant, Rey was not slow at all. Growing up Jakku not only meant learning to fight but learning to run when the odds were stacked against her. But she was starting to get tired out, and knew she would have to confront him soon.

“REEEYYYY!” Ren yelled, and she turned her head slightly and saw that he was gaining speed. She turned and pulled out the lightsaber, igniting it.

“I’m not going back Ren. Nothing you do will change that.” Rey said, pointing the lightsaber at him with both hands on the hilt. Ren smiled.

“Oh Rey, if you wanted to run you should have waited until you had more than a day’s worth of training. Now put down the lightsaber before you hurt yourself.” He said, and froze her in place. He then gently removed and turned off the saber, and wrapped his arms around her from behind, keeping her motionless.

“Tell me, what exactly did you think you would be able to achieve by running?” But then he heard a commlink coming from her robes. 

“Blue nine, we’ve reached Naboo, can you give us your position? Blue nine, your position!” Ren was shocked. He thought she’d try to escape on her own, not bring the battalion. He then grabbed her roughly and held the lightsaber hilt on her neck.

“We’re going to leave now, and you’ll call off the attack if you want your friends to live.” He said, as they walked out. 

“It’s out of my hands now.” She answered. “They wouldn’t stop even if I asked them to.”

Ren’s commlink buzzed. He didn’t know where she would have gotten another, but at the moment he doesn’t have time to ask and answers his own.

“Lord Ren? We have x-wing fighters incoming from the south.” A trooper said.

“Alert star destroyers to send in ties, form around the castle.” He said, then continued pulling on Rey’s arm. 

“Do you realise you won’t escape now Rey?” He asked. “You’ve just made it more difficult for both of us going forward. Snoke will punish me and I’ll be forced to lock you away until you give birth, and who knows what will happen to you afterwards.” They arrived at the ship, and the two got on board. 

“Take the co-pilot chair.” He said, and she obeyed, knowing there was no way he was going to let her fly it.

“Where are we going?” She asked. The sound of fire and ships was getting closer, but they started up none the less.

“Somewhere far away if we manage to even get out.” He answered as they took off. The ship started flying towards the battle. Rey saw what he was doing and became livid.

“What is wrong with you? We can’t go back there!” Rey said, and Kylo snickered.

“What is wrong is that you sent them here Rey. And now you have to witness their demise.” Before Rey could even protest he once again used the force to freeze her. Sure enough, when they got there the x-wings were outnumbered by the amount of ties that there were, and were being gunned down easily. Rey had served with them, asked for their help in her darkest hour, and led them to their deaths, with no way of helping them. She started crying, sickened by Kylo Ren, sickened by herself, for being so stupid as to think escape would be so easy. She knew she’d be putting her own life in danger, but never realised it could end so badly for everyone but her. Soon enough Ren decided to leave and the two made their way to the star destroyer above the planet. 

“Do you now see Rey, that I’m the only one who can really protect you?” Her lover, her kidnapper, her monster asked. She wanted to spit in his face but before she could even open her mouth he waved his hand and she saw nothing but darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that I haven't made Kylo Ren completely evil, but we need to see both at their worst before they can become their best. I do apologize for posting so late and hope to become more regular at it. Please comment, subscribe, leave kudos, and I will see you all next time ; )


	6. Can you spare a thought?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke is displeased (what else is new) and Rey and Kylo have at it...

“Are you aware of the severity of your failure, my apprentice?” Snoke’s raspy voice shows his displeasure, as Kylo Ren kneels before him. It has been four months since they have returned on the Finalizer, and while Kylo Ren resumes going on missions, it is at once both a relief and a disappointment. While he is away he can try to forget about his problems, but it hurts him to be parted from Rey, who despite not saying so, or even anything at all, needs him. She’s monitored all the time now, he could never be so careless as to let her attempt suicide again, and droids keep her company when he is away to provide for her. But when they’re together she never speaks a word to him, and he can never seem to make her so much as smile, let alone resume any of her previous characteristics. They are together only in name.

“Yes Supreme Leader.” He answers, voice wavering slightly.

“Elaborate then.” His master retorts.

“I allowed Rey to contact the Resistance, putting the security of my wife, my child, myself and the First Order in jeopardy and my wife nearly left me.” He answers.

“Go on,” the master requests.

“In the time since we have been here she has refused to speak to me, or to anyone, and I fear not only for our marriage but for our child and her wellbeing.” Ren answers, his voice shaking. 

“Tell me everything,” the master says, clearly irritated with his apprentice’s answers. 

“In my desire to scare her into submission I had gone too far and she becomes more and more uninterested and unaware of what is happening around her, and goes through everyday motions as if she were in a trance.” Ren answers.

“So you had done the reverse of what I had ordered you to do. And how far along is she now?” Snoke growls.

“About five months.” Ren answers.

“Do you see what must be done within the next four months?” His master asked. Of course I do, Kylo thought. The question is how? 

“All of my words of advice you easily forget, my young apprentice. Normally I would involve a more serious form of punishment. However, Rey is your bride so you must find a way to appease her on your own. You are suspended from any more missions until then.” And before Kylo can even so much as respond Snoke ends the conversation by turning off his hologram device, leaving his apprentice anxious and unsure of himself.

When he returns to his quarters hours later, Rey is reading a holopad.

“Evening Princess,” he says, and Rey completely ignores him. 

After months of silence, Ren decides he’s had enough, and takes the holopad with the force and throws it at the wall. There’s a flash of anger across Rey’s face, but Ren doesn’t catch it and only sees the stony cold mask she wears constantly while she’s around him.

“Really? Nothing filthy scavenger? No sarcastic comment, passive aggressive comment at my temper, or anything at all? Are you suddenly incapable of thought?” Ren said. Rey had a moment of weakness and said:

“I refuse to waste it on you.” That in it of itself felt like a victory to Ren.

“Oh of course, because you have so many more options. There’s the droid with wheels, the one shaped like a tin can, and the one who cleans your toilets! With so many friends why on Earth would you care about the father to your unborn child!” Ren argued, and Rey stood up and slapped him so quickly Ren hadn’t had any time to even register it.

“DON’T YOU DARE TALK LIKE THAT! YOU, WHO HAS TAKEN AWAY MY FRIENDS, MY FREEDOM, FORCED ME TO CARRY YOUR CHILD! THE ONLY WAY TO RECONCILE WITH THAT IT TO NOT HAVE TO THINK ABOUT IT AT ALL!” Rey bellowed, taking Ren aback as he clutched his cheek.

There was a moment of silence between the two. Then Ren pulled out a holocron from his robes, and put it on a table.

“Here. It’s a holocron stating the whereabouts of FN-2187, resistance pilot Poe Dameron, and any other resistance fighter we have on record. I am sorry I could not grant you your freedom, but I hope that some knowledge of how your friends are may put your mind at ease.” Ren then proceeded to the bedroom, leaving her alone. Rey opened the holocron, and she was put immediately at ease finding out that Finn, Poe, Luke and Leia were safe. She did not forgive him with this peace offering, but it was a start, at the very least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be sleeping or working, but I'm sick and out of ideas (pray for me). Anyways, please comment, subscribe, and leave kudos ; )


	7. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey start something new, neither really knowing how it will work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delays in uploading, I will try to make them more often.

The next day, Ren said that the two would be leaving for somewhere. Not Naboo, Ach-to, or any of the other places Rey had been to (which to be honest was very few) but somewhere new is all he would tell her. The two boarded a ship, then headed out. Neither of them spoke, worrying about upsetting the other. At this point Rey was five months pregnant and Ren was worried about her safety, and Rey was worried about being locked away forever once more, and knew that arguing would hurt her chances for escape.  
When they arrived at the planet, it was largely water based from the surface, and fortunately only had one sun. When they approached the surface, Rey noticed that it wasn’t a palace, or a city, but… a farm. Wheat covered acres of land, and a pier was just visible in the distance of where they landed, and a hut nearby. It seemed so… ordinary, Rey almost thought that they must have landed in the wrong place before Ben started talking.  
“There’s no one here but us. I paid the previous owners in full so you wouldn’t object.” Rey was stunned and had no idea what to make of this.  
“Why are we here Ben?” She asked. He wasn’t making sense to her and that was scaring her to say the least.  
“I want us to raise our family here.” He said.  
“What? Why?” Rey asked, clutching onto her belly.   
“This place is remote, safe from conflict and only you, Snoke and I know we will stay here, or even its location. The previous owners sold it to me under a pseudonym I used, and no one would even believe them if they said I resembled Kylo Ren. This is a place where we all can train and grow our own food in case shipments are delayed, or even as a good cover. Our child can be safe here, and Snoke has reduced my role in the war so that I may stay with you here longer.” He said. He then turned to her and offered his hand. Rey was skeptical to say the least.

“How do I know this won’t end up like Naboo. Is this still another cage?” She asked, covering her belly with both her arms. The life that he offered seemed so ideal, but she still couldn’t picture it. Rey’s joys in life never lasted long. 

“I can’t imprison you Rey, I understand that now. I’m sure you’d find a way out if you could, but you and I both now that this is the closest thing to an ordinary life either of us will reach, let alone the baby. It might even be a great one, but you won’t know if you leave. C’mon, let me show you around.” His hand was still reaching out.

“I am only offering you another chance. If you betray me again, we will never be a family.” Rey said, as she then placed her hand in his. They then went into the hut, as it had a rather small kitchen, a bathroom on its lower level, and a pair of bedrooms right next to each other. The furniture was simplistic, and the second bedroom already had a crib built and installed, as well as a rocking Loth cat and some gender neutral toys in place. 

“Its…” Rey began, unsure of what to say. Boring? Rey never thought of herself as a decorator, beyond the flowers she put in her AT-AT. Too simplistic? Rather cheap looking for the master of the knights of Ren? Ren seemed to know what she was thinking and said:

“If you want to add anything we can, with droid helpers we can, even minor renovations without the aid of others.” Rey just nodded.

“Can we… just go outside? I feel like I need some fresh air.” She said, and Ren put one hand on her back and the two went outside into the field. There was a pair of chairs out for them, and the two took a seat facing the view. The two sat in silence for a bit, as Rey tried to piece together how this life would function. How long before Snoke would try to train and use their child? Would Rey and the baby go mad with the lack of other people around them? How would the child ever learn to socialize if the only company they had was their parents? Would they have more children? That last thought shook her. She just assumed they’d act like a married couple and do everything a married couple does. She guessed it meant she had forgiven him, since he promised her all of this. 

“What are you thinking of?” Ren asked out of curiosity. He’d been worried that he’s made the wrong choice, trying to appease the simple life girl Rey has always been.

“I’m just trying to understand how everything is supposed to go from here. How long do we stay here until the loneliness drives me mad, and how long do I stay here to raise this child before it becomes a pawn for Snoke? Even if those problems weren’t there, can I stay in the same place for another twenty years? I’m not waiting for my family here, and I don’t even know how good of a farmer I’ll be. It just feels like it’s happening so quickly, and I don’t know what to do.” Ren then got down on the ground in front of her, his hands on hers in her lap, and made a vow to her.

“I can’t answer those questions for you. All I know is that when you tried to kill yourself I never felt more terrified than I ever had before. Someone who has led battles and fought the Jedi, was more concerned about the wellbeing of a prisoner and abandoned everything to find her, and I would do so again in a heartbeat. You are far better than I deserve, and I promise you that I will always protect you and your child with my life if that is what it takes.” Rey felt overjoyed, and leaned forward and kissed him.

“Alright,” she said softly, “I’ll stay.” Then she kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Rey make the right choice? How long until they get cabin fever? Let me know down below your thoughts, comments, leave kudos, and please subscribe!


End file.
